parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 3.
Here is Part 3 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *(the following day, at Bakersfield as Old Chuffy, Helen, Edwina, Bella, and Buttercup, go through, Chug, coupled to Jerome and Travis, and looking worried, waits for departure, and when the guard blows his whistle, Chug whistles in cheerful response and heads out of the station) *Narrator: The following morning, everything on the branchline looks normal, and we see Chug, Jerome, Travis, Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, Buttercup working hard on their branchline, while Ronald is shunting in the yards. (Ronald is shunting in the yards) Now the branchline is getting more busy as weeks go on and the summer season progresses. Chug had to do some jobs while Ronald took his coaches. (as Ronald pulls out, taking Jerome and Travis with him, Chug shunts all the freight cars) Ronald and Old Chuffy were sent to take some stone cars down from the quarry down to Oakdale where Dave was to take them to the docks. (as Chug goes by with Jerome and Travis, Ronald and Old Chuffy take some stone cars to Oakdale and whistle at a confused Dave) *Dave: Thanks for the stone cars. Now I can take them to the docks. (Dave takes the cars to the docks while Chug runs down his branchline) *Narrator: On the other hand, Chug continued on, taking passengers and workmen to cases that needed repairing. (as he chuffs past Dave and Greg, double-heading a passenger with a green and yellow coach, blue and white, red and white coach, Intercity coach, and red coach, Chug finishes his job and joins a tired Buttercup, Old Chuffy, and Ronald at the sheds at Lebanon sheds) By the time the week had gone, the engines were totally exhausted. (night has fallen) And some days, Ronald was making his way back home. (Ronald is running onward) He followed the same shortcut, passing Sheda's Farm crossing, and going past the signals. Suddenly, he came to a stop outside a signal box, next to Old Chuffy. (Ronald arrives at a signal, next to Old Chuffy, Helen, Edwina, and Bella, who are waiting) *Ronald: What are you doing out here at this time of the evening, Old Chuffy? *Old Chuffy: I've been for hours and I can't go anywhere, due to the points being jammed. My crew have left and some workmen are sent on their way to repair the points. Suddenly, the fog came in fast quite as usual when Old Chuffy saw it. The moon's bright light from above were starting to become blocked. *Old Chuffy: Oh my. Not a good pleasure of weather now, is it? *Narrator: Suddenly, a whistle blew from a nearby distance, which was coming ahead from the darkness at them. (a whistle blows) It was then heard at again, and was followed by an echoing voice. *Voice: Children! Children! *Old Chuffy: Bless my whistle! It cannot be. *Voice: I like children. I like children. *Narrator: Then they saw the shape of an engine waiting inside the mist. They could see the shape of the mysterious engine's face, but it was certainly the evil spirit of No. 17. *Voice: Surrender, or be cut up for scrap. Feel you angers running through you. Your feelings for the Southern Pacific Railroad have made you weak. You will never be more than an echo. *Narrator: 17 shot forward, shrieking out loud, and laughing evilly, causing Ronald to freak out, scream, and flee in fright, causing Old Chuffy to shut his eyes, and shiver in fright. (17 laughs evilly) Then, total silence fell. *Old Chuffy: Oh! *Ronald: What happened? Oh my. Thank goodness he's not there anymore. *Old Chuffy: So that was the ghost of 17. (the next morning, Armer and Noah are alarmed, and so is Kate, when she arrives) *Narrator: The news of encountering 17's ghost has spread all of the island, but Ronald and Old Chuffy were not the only ones, who saw his ghost. During the weekends, witnesses were waiting for Chug's evening train, claimed to have seen 17's ghost, who scared them and their kids as well as station staffs and workmen. (night has fallen and we see 17's ghost pass everyone looking surprised) Something is happening. And it seems that less and less people were starting to come on the branchline and take the main line instead. (Old Chuffy passes by, hauling Helen, Edwina, and Bella) Rumours began to spread until one day that Old Chuffy was told about the Rumour. (as night falls, Old Chuffy, having told about the Rumour, goes to Santa Rosa, just to meet Ronald pulling the mail train while Jona goes by, hauling a tarp car, two tar wagons, a coal car, a log wagon, a salt wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose) *Old Chuffy: I believe that your driver is right. The ghost really does exist. And the branchline has lost many visitors. And 17's ghost has been scaring them away. And everyday on the date, it runs again as a warning to others. Plunging into the gap, and shrieking like a lost soul. *Ronald: Yes, I know, you're right, Old Chuffy. If what my driver said is true, then maybe there is a ghost about! *Narrator: As the skies darkened, black clouds rolled in, and soon, it began to ran. (Jeffrey stands in Oakland station as Dave pulls into the station, hauling a green coach, a blue and white coach, and two red coaches) From now on, it started to rain all night, and it would continue to rain for a couple of days. (Jeffrey finally departs while Buster goes by, hauling a freight train, before Jona, still coupled to his seven freight cars and a caboose, departs from the docks) Meanwhile, back at Santa Rosa, Chug was still thinking about 17's ghost. (Chug, coupled to Jerome and Travis, stands firm, while Deon pulls into the station, hauling her two coaches) The blue engine was left with questions that he wanted answered, but there was a part of him that made him not to believe in all this. *Chug's Engineer: I was once told about it, but I never believed it. After it was made up to believe it all this night, we were wrong. *Chug: So the story really is true, right? *Chug's Engineer: I'm still not sure if this ghost story and if it is really that 17 is like you. *Chug: Then what? Why are you trying to say that 17 is somehow related to me? (puffs out of the station as Ophelia pulls into the station, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: At the works, Chug was still thinking about his related partner, 17, until he got very ill. So Dave took Chug to the works to be looked at while Ronald and Old Chuffy did all the work alone. (Dave takes Chug on the breakdown train to the works to have him looked at. The engines are still at work) Several weeks have passed, and there seemed to be no sign of 17's evil spirit, but at last, the old same ghost said that this was just calmed before the storm. *Voice: (at a scrapyard, we see lots of rusty scrap iron all over the place) You have dissapointed me for the very last time. Now when I find you, I'll make you feel the true power of the dark side. (laughs evilly) Category:Seth Cvengros